Love's Lesson
by Kit49
Summary: I said you don't usually plan for it to happen. That's why they say love is blind.' One shot. Daine, Perin, and Numair.


A/N: This is reposted because there was one word that was not appropriate for what I was trying to convey, and it was pointed out to me forever ago by a reviewer. I just barely got around to fixing it.

Disclaimer: Characters and places are borrowed from Tamora Pierce.

ATTENTION: Takes place two weeks after the delegates return from Carthak in EM.

With her supper finished, Daine stood to go visit the new herd of horses in the field. Before she could leave, however, a large hand belonging to her teacher gently grabbed her arm.

"Lesson tonight?"

She looked up into his handsome face. "Give me ten minutes time."

"Field?'

Daine nodded as she exited. The odd two had gotten their communication down to a science. There was no need for formality between them, and they had discovered that more was said when nothing was spoken. Their discussions were broken sentences, looks and gestures, which somehow gave all the more richness to their dialogue.

The young horse mistress, as she was sometimes called, took her newly discovered shortcut to the fields which she had stumbled upon three days previous.

……..FLASHBACK………

She was lying in the soft, lush grass when a clever speaking spell of Numair's informed her that she was "too late to be fashionably late" to an important meeting with himself and a few others. Daine, amidst fluent cursing and attempts to clean her grass-stains, took a wrong turn and found herself in a section of the palace she had never been. This only caused her previously mumbled curses to become fairly audible – earning her looks of disgust from miscellaneous nobility.

As rationally as she could, she chose a hallway and ran down it praying that it somehow was the right way. Mere seconds later she found herself at the entrance to the mess hall. She made a mental note to ask the King who built the castle and why it was so confusing.

………..END…………

Daine sighed at the memory and shook her head. Sometimes she felt much too foolish to hold the company of so many esteemed people. As she strolled out onto the grounds, the sights and sounds of a midsummer nights dusk rolled upon her. The sun had just fallen behind the surrounding mountains, and soon the sky would be pitched a deep blue. Thick, billowing clouds hugged the full moon, causing a glowing affect. Deeply imbedded in the heavens heat lightning was striking in a playful battle between gods.

The air was heavy, but a cool breeze with the scent of pine whisked it around, causing perfect relief for the young woman approaching the horses. Her own scent was picked up with the wind and swirled towards the grazing herd. Individual heads perked up at the smell of the girl-who-is-people. As one body and mind they rushed toward her, ready for the excitement she always brought with her.

Daine's breath caught in her chest at the beauty before her. Something about the way the moon shone just right, and the air supported the smells of life, with the energy and power of the herd – the majesty of the moment could almost be felt upon her fingertips as she reached out to bush the mighty jaw of her companions.

An inclusive circle was formed around her. How she longed to run with them, feel the freedom that unity brought, just enjoy the moonlight upon her mane. It was all so tempting. Daine felt the shiver of excitement vibrate through them all. Tonight they would run. Tonight the soul of the herd would fly. Tonight was a night blessed by the gods.

Blue, the leader so named for his coat which was such a dark black it seemed blue, spoke with Daine.

-The night is fresh. Come with us.-

Daine walked to him and stroked his side slowly. –I can't,- She spoke through her mind, not wanting to pierce the compelling ambiance with her voice. –I have a lesson soon. I can't get carried away and leave Numair in a panick.-

Daine could almost _feel_ the regal horse grin as he replied, -Ah, Storkman. We've heard much about him. Carries black fire in his hand and protects you like his young.-

Daine chuckled delicately. "Yes, that's him," she whispered. She gave one last pat to Blue before the herd turned from her and galloped away across the open land.

She watched them go, silently praising the god that thought up horses.

Slyly a strong arm found its way around her shoulders, pulling her softly to a firm chest. Surprised, Daine looked up into the face of her most recent suitor.

"Oh, hello Perin. You startled me."

He smiled down at her, passing her a wink before looking back toward the horses. Perin was a tall young man of seventeen years. He stood six feet from the ground, which made him five inches shorter than Numair, but still seven taller than Daine. His coal black hair was cut short, barely long enough to show its rebellious qualities. It always seemed to be sticking up out of place, giving him a disheveled windblown look.

His olive completion set off rosy cheeks. His nose had a bit of a bridge to it, then ended in a slight upturn, adding evermore to his already mischievous appearance. But his eyes were what had really caught Daine's attention. He was hazel eyed, with flecks of near gold, giving him the look of the elves Daine's mother had always told her stories about. Something about the mystery he was always caught her off guard.

"Useful creatures horses are. Brilliant really." His voice wasn't quite as deep as Numair's, nor was it as warm and full.

"Yes, they are." Together they watched the herd turn as one to run across the horizon. "I didn't see you at supper tonight." Daine again looked into his impressive face.

Perin laughed. "Jardan and I found ourselves in a spot of trouble earlier today. The nasty old man made us stay and clean up and it ran into the dinner hour."

Daine struggled with herself, she wasn't sure if she approved. There was nothing wrong with being playful and having some fun, but she feared Perin crossed the line and had a foot stuck in being meddlesome.

"Just be careful. You're a clerk and they can easily replace you."

"I know, I know. Don't worry about me. I've decided to grow up and will put most childish behavior behind me now."

Daine couldn't help but smile at him. He was likeable person.

"So what did they say?" Perin asked.

"Who?"

"The horses." He removed his arm from her shoulder and instead found her hand and held it in his own.

"Oh. Nothing much, just sharing this beautiful eve with the girl-who-is-people."

Perin looked quickly at Daine and gave a lopsided grin. "And now I share the eve with the beautiful girl-who-is-people."

Daine squirmed. She had never been comfortable when the topic of her looks came up, especially when a male was leading the discussion. Besides, what could one say to such flattery?

She just laughed and mentally cursed her fair skin for refusing to hide her blush, which she was sure Perin could feel even if he couldn't see it by the moonlight.

Perin, completely oblivious to the fact that his charms were working, cut right to the chase. "Daine," he released her hand and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I like you a lot, you know." He bent slightly so that she could hear him whisper. "You should wear the full moon more often, it suits you."

That did it for Daine. She could not longer take the torture of his allurement and look into his face. Feeling the unquenchable need to hide herself, she put her hand behind his head and pulled him down to meet her lips in a kiss. When they met Daine could feel heat flare from his cheeks. She still wasn't ready to look at him, so instead she stood on her toes and leaned into his chest, deepening the kiss and the excitement. Slowly she found her hands beginning to roam his chest, searching for someplace to rest, just as his began examining her back and neck.

The kiss only intensified as Perin softly massaged her lips with his own. Daine didn't know what to do with herself. Never before had she kissed a boy so deeply as she did now, and she found that she was beginning to enjoy the power it held over the both of them.

Dangerously near the distracted couple, a polite cough sliced through the moment, immediately breaking Daine and Perin apart.

"Numair!" Daine thought she would die from the embarrassment. Somehow, maturing didn't seem to be what everyone said it was if it involved this much humiliation. "What are you doing here?"

Numair was caught between slight entertainment and dread when he saw his student kissing the young man. "We agreed on ten minutes."

It took a moment for Daine to recollect what he was speaking about. "The lesson, yes, ten minutes. Well, lets get going…" whether by choice or subconsciously, Daine made no reference to Perin, and Numair noticed immediately.

"And you are?"

The combination of rushed emotions from the kiss, being startled, and now being addressed by the realms most powerful mage who also happened to be Daine's self appointed protector, caused Perin to merely stare back at Numair blankly.

Daine tried to remedy the situation as best as possible. "Numair, this is Daine the cl – I mean…uh… Perin. He is a clerk. Perin, this is Numair Salmalin," she took a deep breath, "my teacher."

Numair reached out a hand to properly greet the young man. "Sir Perin, a clerk. How do you like your duties?" Perin didn't know Numair, so couldn't hear the sarcasm in his voice. But Daine could and she sent Nuamir a cold stare, which he acknowledged with the raising of an eyebrow, but continued to look straight at the frightened clerk.

Perin came back to his senses slightly and returned the polite gesture by shaking Numair's hand. "Fine, it's fine."

"Ah." Their hands dropped. "Come Daine. We'll have the lesson by the tree."

"Goodbye Daine." Perin smiled at her then walked away as he mumbled, "Master Salmalin."

Numair nodded in response.

Daine watched Perin walk some distance toward the castle before turning to join Numair, who was flipping through her anatomy book at the base of a nearby tree.

"What shall we learn tonight then?"

Daine shrugged, her mind not quite focusing. "You choose."

"Fine." Numair browsed a few more pages before making a decision. "How about the male sex of the homo sapiens species?" He cleverly hid the smirk on his face.

"I've never heard of that animal before. It sounds like some sort of snake." Daine gathered what grace she could and sat down next to Numair, looking at the book in his lap.

"Close. It is us."

"Us?"

" The human race." Numair could tell she wasn't quite following. He gently closed the book and set it aside. "Daine. Understand that you are a very dear friend of mine –"

Daine interrupted him, "As you are to me."

He smiled at her, "Thank you." He paused, carefully planning exactly what he would say. "You're young…and…" he looked down at the ground feeling slightly flustered, "and rather… attractive to those of my sex. I feel a certain obligation - no not obligation – duty, rather… a duty to protect you from things you may not quite be aware of."

Daine too looked away. "Oh. You want to talk about _that_. I can't believe you saw," she quieted down, "it just sort of…happened."

Notwithstanding his slight discomfort, Numair grinned and muttered, "As it usually does."

Daine hadn't heard him. She looked up, "What?"

"I said you don't usually _plan_ for it to happen. That's why they say 'love is blind.'"

"I don't love Perin. I barely know what love is, but I know that I don't love him." At Numair's inquiring look she explained herself. "I _like_ him well enough as boys go, he is fun to be with, but it's just not for me."

"Oh?"

Daine struggled to vocalize her thoughts. "He's too silly. I enjoy a good laugh as much as the next girl, but that's all he's really good for – a good laugh."

… and a good kiss. The words hung in the air although neither said it.

Numair couldn't help himself, "But you do enjoy being with him." Daine nodded. "Enough to marry him one day?"

Daine rolled her eyes. "Numair! Just because you caught me kissing a boy doesn't mean I've picked up my skirts and promised myself to him."

Numair was silent as he considered this, then he spoke as though the words were fragile. They were _very_ delicate actually, he trod on dangerous ground and he wasn't sure how she would react, or even if it was his place to be mentioning it. Slowly, almost as though to a child, he spoke, "You _haven't_ picked up your skirts for him then?"

Numair winced immediately after he said it. He was right in the first place, it was _not_ his place to be asking such questions. "Daine, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said, or even assumed that –"

Daine shook her head somberly, silencing Numair. "Would someone want Sarra's bastard?"

Numair was shocked. Daine, confident Daine wondering if she was wanted? Numair put his hand under her chin. "Daine, look at me." She obeyed with a little help from his guiding hand. "Daily I see you, and daily I see young men follow you with their eyes. To them you are not Sarra's bastard. Here you have made a life for yourself and your past matters little. It pains me to see you so hurt over this…this memory."

"But she is my mother!" Tears were welling up in Daine's eyes.

"Yes, and you are Daine. Veralidaine Sarrasri of Tortall, who is wanted, needed," he cupped her cheek with his large hand, "and loved. Do not forget that.

"I know," he went on softly, "That this Perin the clerk is fairly honorable, although he does have his moments. I noticed his interest in you weeks ago and immediately took an interest in him. Someday I hope you'll forgive me for meddling in your affairs, but I want you to understand why I do so."

"To protect me," she said, "I know. Just like with Kaddar on the boat."

Numair's eyes lit up. "Yes, just like with Kaddar. I've always been told I was a bit possessive." He took his hand away from her face.

"Well whether or not Perin's intentions are pure, I can assure you that _mine_ are, and somehow the tip of an arrow always gets my point across."

Numair smiled and enveloped her in a hug. "That's my magelet."

Daine grinned into his shirt. _His_ magelet. Somehow those words were comforting, and oddly stirring.


End file.
